


Holmes For The Holidays

by names_are_boring



Series: Countdown to Christmas [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, M/M, Smutt, Vibrator, all that kinky shiz, ropes, toplock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/names_are_boring/pseuds/names_are_boring
Summary: Y’all, this is just smut. Pure smut. That means they have sex.





	Holmes For The Holidays

***

Not everybody gets to come home for Christmas. Not everyone gets to fall in love. Not everybody has the love of their life waiting at home for them. Not everyone gets to go home and stuff a vibrator up the love of their life’s arse. 

Luckily for Sherlock, he gets to enjoy his holiday doing just that. 

“John, I see you’ve done some shopping.” Sherlock came down the hallway from their bedroom. He was holding a silky red rope in his hands. 

John looked up from reading yesterday’s papers. His cheeks darkened quickly once he realized what Sherlock had. He cleared his throat, then avoided Sherlock’s gaze. He turned his attention back to the paper that he’d already finished reading. 

“Yes, I have.” John commented, trying to hide his sudden embarrassment. 

“I’m glad you did, because when I went out, I forgot to buy some. Come along John.” Sherlock spun around to head back to their room. 

“Now? It’s the middle of the-”

“Yes, now. I plan on utilizing every hour of this afternoon. If I’m going to do everything I want, we need to start now.” Sherlock shot back as he reached his door. 

*** 

“What is that?” Johns eyes widened as he pointed to the object in his loves hands. 

“It’s a box, John. Surely your brain can comprehend-”

“Alright, no need to be a cock about it. What’s in the box?” John finished unbuttoning his shirt and pulled it off. Sherlock sat next to him on the edge of the bed and placed the box between them. 

“This is my entertainment for the next few hours.” 

***

Sherlock wrapped the beautiful silk rope around Johns wrists before tying him to the bed. The rules were simple. No touching yourself throughout this. It’s a game, of course, to see who can last the longest without giving in. 

John needs to survive each level their new toy offers for ten minutes. Each level gets ten minutes. There are ten different levels of intensity. John took a deep breath in as Sherlock lubed his fingers. 

Sherlock watched Johns chest rise and fall as he took in a few calming breaths. After making sure to thoroughly slick up himself, he placed his index finger at Johns entrance. Usually he’d ask if John was ready, he’d be gentle, he say something sweet, but tonight was about endurance. Pleasure would inevitably come later, but right now in this moment, he needed to keep focused. 

The doctor's eyes shot up to meet his at the sudden invasion. It took him a minute to relax enough for his body to start adjusting to the feeling. As soon as Johns breathing calmed down, Sherlock started moving. The movements were slow, measured, but not enough to cause much pleasure for John. A grunt from the smaller man told Sherlock he was ready for another one. 

This is when things get interesting. John let himself be taken by his loves hands. He closed his eyes and just felt. He let his senses be invaded by the younger man, let his body enjoy these practices movements. He was doing fine, up until Sherlock found the spot. He added another finger and kept at his steady pace. 

“Mm” Johns knees bent as his legs threatened to pop up. Sherlock continued to rub over his prostate making him pant as his back arched off the bed. 

“Tsk, tsk.. I thought it’d take longer.. too bad, I’ve still got this to use…” Sherlock slowly removed his hand causing John to feel empty. The feeling didn’t last long though, because soon a cold object was being pushed inside him. “Let’s see how you handle this, John. Do you think you can make it?” 

John glared up at him, but new whatever he said or did wouldn’t help his case. Sherlock does what he wants, when he wants. Even if John didn’t want this, he wouldn’t fight him. This was a game after all, and John loved to play. 

***

John tried, oh how he tried, but he couldn’t do it any longer. He needed to move. To get out. He couldn’t do it. He just can’t do it. 

“Don’t give up on me now, John. You’re almost there.” Sherlock turned the vibrator up another notch, then set the remote down on the nightstand. 

John wiggled and pulled against the ropes around his wrists. His thighs shook, his stomach tightened. If he could only move the stupid thing off his prostate… 

John thought he was going to burst from the vibrator alone, he wasn’t ready when Sherlock leaned down and took him in his mouth. 

“No! I- I can’t” John couldn’t stop himself from bucking his hips. He couldn’t stop himself from letting go. He couldn’t stop Sherlock from taking it all in and swallowing every drop. He couldn’t stop the small bit of pride that came over him when Sherlock smiled up at him, just like he couldn’t stop the large amount of embarrassment that overcame him when he realized he lost control. 

“Take a break, John. I’ll be back shortly.” Sherlock turned the little devil, that was still inside John, to the lowest setting. Panic crept its way into Johns system at the thought of being tied up and alone. 

“Wait, you’re leaving? No way, take me down. Sherlock, I swear to god, if you leave me here I’ll kill you!” John knew he wasn’t a threat while tied up, but that didn’t stop him from plotting his revenge for later. 

Sherlock smiled, leaned over him, and captured his mouth with his. A simple kiss, a slow one, but it did its job. “When I return, I intend to- screw you through the mattress- as they say.” And then he was off the bed and out of the room. The object inside him slowly buzzed against his overly sensitive prostate. 

John felt his face heat up then slowly looked down as his lower half began to twitch. There’s no way he could be excited again and so quickly too. There’s no way, there’s no- 

“This isn’t fair!” He groaned out. 

Sherlock’s low chuckled echoed throughout the kitchen. 

*** 

“You only made it to the fifth setting, John. I’m disappointed, maybe next time I’ll cut the time in half.” Sherlock slipped in the rest of the way, only stopping once fully inside the smaller man. 

John threw his head back against the pillow. Sherlock had left him with that stupid vibrator up his arse for thirty minutes! Thirty minutes of stimulation and no way to stop the constant throb of his erection. Thirty minutes of torture. Thirty minutes of pleasure. 

Now, with his hands tied up to the bed, and exhaustion setting in, John finally received what he’d been denied for the past week. 

The detective pulled out until only his tip was still connected to John, then pushed back in with the determination of a madman. He kept at this until both he and John were red in the face and sweat began to form on their temples. 

“Sherlock, please..” John wiggled his wrists against the restraints. He pulled until one became free, then he wrapped his hand around the back of the detectives neck and pulled down until their lips crashed together. 

Sherlock bucked his hips a few times, causing John to writhe under him. Johns back arched once more, disconnecting their lips. Sherlock took this chance to bend down and bite a lovemark into his shoulder. John cried out and wrapped his legs around Sherlock’s bottom half. 

It didn’t take long for him to get the hint. Sherlock took John into his hand and stroked along with his thrust. Neither of them lasted much longer after that. 

*** 

When all was done and quiet, they were able to rest. Sherlock laid on his back with John leaning his head on his chest. A hand found its way into the blonde spikes as another found itself rubbing circles into the skin of his back. 

“Sherlock?” 

“Yes, John?” 

“Your brother called.” John mumbled into his chest. Sherlock groaned in protest, he knew his brother was off limits after their more intimate times. 

“I know, hush.” It was like John could read his mind. “He knew you wouldn’t respond to him, so he called me.” 

“What did he want?” Sherlock turned his head away from John so he could stare at the wall in defiance. 

“Said your mother is coming to visit for Christmas.” John smiled against Sherlock’s skin at the shudder that escaped Sherlock. Sherlock shot up quicker than a man on fire. 

“No. There is no way she is staying with us, John. John, you don’t understand. She can’t come. No, I refuse. She has to stay with Mycroft.” Sherlock sulked as he drew his arms to his chest. 

“I already told him she could. There’s no getting out of this, she said she’s bringing gifts, it won’t be so bad.” John tried to soothe, but knew it was a lost cause. Realization dawned on the detective. 

“Is that why you bought the rope? You were trying to coax me into this! Get me in a good mood just to ruin it! John, that is emotional manipulation! I can’t believe you!” Sherlock threw his hands around in mock astonishment causing John to chuckle. 

“Maybe, but I learned those tricks from you~” 

***


End file.
